strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
General Loadouts
This is some strategic loadout ideas for the General. It is based largely on opinion, and these suggestions may or may not fit your play style or level. Please do not change the existing loadouts, except to fix grammar or spelling. Instead add a new loadout to the article. Default loadout You can effectively use the weapons that are already equipped when you start playing the game as the General. Primary: MP412 - These magnums that have good ROF, but their range leaves room for desire. Secondary: P99 - A somewhat below average handgun. You have no skill or Killstreak at the beginning of the game, so be sure to equip them as soon as they are unlocked. Strategy: As typical of the General, close range combat is your most effective area of combat. Use your Primary magnums to eliminate the close enemies quickly, but be wary of Juggernauts. When the time arises, use your balanced secondary pistol to pick off fleeing enemies or combat someone who can outmatch your close quarter combat skills. This equipment should be able to hold you until you are able to buy better weapons. High damage loadout If you need to take out your enemy, fast, this loadout may suit your needs. Primary: USAS12 - Your weapon of choice, having good damage, and high a RoF to boot, but remember to reload frequently as a consequence of the latter. Secondary: M1911 - Its good damage and accuracy should get you out of those situation where your shotgun just won't do. Just be sure to keep topped up. Skill: Fast Hand - Being quick on the draw makes reloading 3x faster, meaning you will be able to combat the main weakness of your loadout. Killstreak: Aim Boost - More criticals means more damage, which equates to laying the competition down quicker. Lone Ranger Primary: .500's - Highest damage of all dual magnums. Secondary: You don't really need a secondary but I'll suggest Throwing Knives or a pistol with decent range. Skill: Full Auto - This kind of makes up for the .500's lack of RoF(also prevents unnecessary stress on your wrist haha) Attachment: Hair Trigger - This is optional but it's a plus on .500's RoF. Armor: Military Jacket - Dual magnums on auto tend to drain ammo quickly. Killstreak: Regen Boost/Morale Boost - Makes up for the Military Jacket's lack of decent defense. Strategy: This basically makes your General good for mid-range, Essentially, you're now an Engineer that hits harder but can't build robots. Now you can deal with those pesky Juggernauts while still being able to hold your own against other units. Run 'N Gun Primary: KSG - Really any semi-auto shotgun available Secondary - Something that hits hard. I'll recommend the Desert Eagle, FMG9, or the MP9 mostly because these have relatively low fire rates. Skill: Full Auto - To help compensate for the semi-auto and low fire rate weapons Attachment: Long Barrel - Helps with the range of the shotguns Armor: Any - Preferably something that gives a higher armor base like the Kevlar Armor Killstreak: Morale Boost - Honestly any Kill streak is good but I personally prefer Moral Boost because it just boosts everything Strategy: A Semi-Auto shotgun isn't normally used unless you want a challenge. Well this class basically takes what I just said and removes the challenge out of it. You run around the map and start shooting your target once you get in range. The Long Barrel helps with that range. This works best if you can get a semi-auto shotgun with an elemental perk. A good one is Concussive rounds because it makes the KSG a monster. You're secondary weapons are there if you forget to reload or you run out of ammo. Point 'N Shoot Primary: MP412's - Best in-class DPS (Damage * Rounds per Second) Secondary: DEagle - Back-up in case you run out of ammo or to finish people off. Skill: Full Auto - Increase that already high DPS on the MP412s Attachment: Laser Sight or Suppressor - Laser Sight will help further increase your DPS, but the Suppressor will help with the low range on the MP412s. Which is better? I dunno. Depends on your play style. You can also equip a Hair Trigger for maximum ridiculousness. (With certain MP412 builds and a high quality Hair Trigger, the combination of Hair Trigger + Full Auto makes it shoot faster than Miniguns. Seriously.) Armor: Military Jacket - Third best armor rating and you get +30% ammo. Killstread: Go ham. Morale Boost is a combo of your first 3 killstreaks so I'd recommend that. Strategy: Instead of being the Run 'N Gun, you're becoming an armature hunter. Run around and find enemies. Once you have a target, run up to them and hold left-click on your mouse. Make sure you're on target because the recoil will kick exponentially due to Full Auto and the incredible fire rate on the MP412s. The Military Jacket slows your ammo consumption but you will run out of ammo if you don't drop on an ammo box every once in a while. If you do happen to run out of ammo, you have your DEagle. Use Morale Boost when you're not hunting or right before you shred someone. TL;DR: Step 1: Mouse one, Step 2: Profit.